5 DRABBLE SasuIno
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: Hola, antes de todo, me llegaron unas muy buenas ideas a mi alocada cabeza y pues quise compartirlas, son 5 drabble sasuino, espero les guste.
1. viendo el atardecer

**...** **5 DRABBLE SasuIno...**

1.**VIENDO EL ATARDECER**

Y viendo el atardecer ella murió, y viendo el atardecer le declaro su amor, tal vez el nose lo esperaba, ella se lo dijo justo antes de que el alzara la navaja, justo antes de que el dejara caer sus lágrimas, pero el ya estaba decidido, dolor, naah, el dolor no fue las puñaladas, el dolor fue en el pecho, en su alma se rompió, murió el sentimiento, su espíritu todo, murió junto con ella.

¿El la amo? Hace unos diez años diría, no! El nunca lo hizo , pero haberlo visto llorar y gritar su nombre en su tumba, diciéndole que la amaba, ¿porque la mato? Nunca, nunca en sus diez años de muerta no lo sabía, esto, esto es konoha, el lugar donde viví toda mi vida, yo nací aquí, fui a la escuela aquí, me gradúe aquí y cuando tenia diesisiete años ... Morí aquí.

Mi asesino quizo eliminar todo de mi, pero no pudo, le dieron cadena perpetua hace unos días , por esa razón mi tumba esta vacía, mi asesino... Sasuke Uchiha... Y yo... Ino Yamanaka.


	2. Negros

**5 DRABBLE SasuIno...**

**-NEGROS-**

2. Negros eran sus ojos, oscuros, profundos y completamente frios, esos ojos negros, que veía cada mañana, pero no escondida, como en esos años de preparatoria, no cómo esas madrugadas que le daban sus senseis, no así, ella veía esos ojos negros todas las mañanas, cada media noche esos ojos negros se habrían, y se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿quieren saber porque lo veo en las mañanas, porque se que se levanta a media noche?

Ok se los diré, se levanta por el llanto de "DAICHI", el solo tenia tres meses, acostumbraba a levantarme yo, pero el al ver mi cansancio, mis orbes celestes hinchados, el decidió levantarse el mismo, ¿saben lo tierno que se ve? Le canta, uchiha sasuke, ¿cantandole a alguien?! alguien que es su único hijo, el porque lo veo en las mañanas , pues creo que ya saben cual es ese porque.


	3. LA NOCHE

**5 DRABBLE SASUINO**

**3. LA NOCHE**

La noche, era similar a él, todo lo que el adoraba. En una noche como esas, luna llena, fría, silenciosa, en una noche como cualquier otra la conoció.

Tan bella, tan hermosa, sus labios, su alegre sonrisa, su voz, su cabello… Todo, de ella todo adoraba…Pero solo fue una noche, una oscura, fría y eterna noche.

Pero ayer la reencontró, ella y su belleza. La encontró en aquella calle, infestada de gente, de entre la multitud solo se fijó de ella.

Y no se imaginan quien tendría que comprar un lindo regalo de aniversario el próximo mes o por toda su vida. Esa rubia de ojos claros, ella…Ino yamanaka, lo conquisto, si! Había conquistado, al frio, el serio… Sasuke uchiha.


	4. Joder el mundial!

**5 DRABBLE SASUINO**

**4. JODER EL MUNDIAL!**

**SASUKE POV**…

Era fastidioso, ella llevaba dos horas rogándole que la llevara, mierda pero que pendejadas, verdad, era claro que debía llevársela con él.

-Pero me llevaras, verdad sasuke-kun-Le su novia pelirosa suplicando.

-Ok, ok, te llevó- Le dijo sin saber la sorpresa que le tenían preparada.

-¿Y bueno cuando nos vamos?-le preguntó.

-Mañana, tomaremos un vuelo a Suramérica- Dijo uchiha.

-Oh, súper, lo siento cariño me tengo que ir de compras-Dijo haruno tomando su bolsa y despidiéndose.

Hay hasta que por fin se larga! Fue una lucha realmente, ella le suplico por horas ir, pues él ya había alistado su equipaje, pero llevarla sería un lio, ella era realmente complicada , pero sakura era un reto y al él le encantaban los retos.

**[… POR LA MAÑANA…]**

-Sasuke-kun, despierta!-Le grito sakura- llegaremos tarde!-.

-Ok, ya voy- le replico uchiha.

Uchiha le negó con la cabeza, y aun así se fue a bañar, luego de un rato, salió, y haruno lo apuro pero aun así no llegaron tarde.

-Wow, llegaremos a Suramérica-Dijo haruno.

-(Esperen, esperen Suramérica!)- pensó uchiha.

Algo se le había olvidado antes de crear el viaje, y con la palabra Suramérica, lo recordó, fabulosa, inteligente, divertida, hermosa, tierna, cabello rubio, ojos celestes, colombiana! La había olvidado por completo, pero ella, era parte de su pasado, su horrible pasado, de lo cual lo único perfecto es ella.

Pero ahí no termina todo, era hora de salir del avión, Sakura salió un poco apresurada y se tropezó he hizo caer a una chica así que me acerque a ayudar a parar a la pelirosa.

-Oh como lo siento- se disculpaba haruno.

-No te preocupes-le respondió poniéndose en pie-…Sas-sasuke-.

-Ino!- y allí la reencontró sabía que algo pasaríaTan, hermosa como siempre-pensó- nada es más bello

.

.

.

.

**Bueno, pues esto era un one-shot, lo tenía escrito desde que inicio el mundial pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo y lo di idea muerta, es bastante largo y solo les diré se van juntos, el deja a sakura en la final (argentina vs Alemania) y sin más se van, como ya saben Japón y Colombia se enfrentaron, allí estuvieron demasiado tiempo juntos.**

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer.**

**Ale-san**

**P.d Si lo sé es bastante largo para ser drabble.**


	5. ¿E BOSQUE?

**5 DRABBLE SASUINO**

**5.¿EL BOSQUE?**

–Joder! Ino, no te hagas la desentendida- grito Sakura a todo pulmón- estás loca!-grito de nuevo- hey!

Y sin más se adentró en el bosque, hacia frio pero no le interesaba, poco a poco el sol se escondió, pero le valía.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Porque se sentía sola, ya habían pasado dos años y medio y él no había vuelto. No le sorprendería que la tacharan de loca-maniática por intentar acabar con su vida- sin embargo todo seguía igual la vida seguía para el resto ¿Dónde quedo ella? La fuerte, la indestructible ¿Dónde estaba esa Ino?

-¿Y porque?-se preguntó- ¿Por qué sigo viviendo?-Se lamentaba yamanaka, con sus cristalinas lagrimas a punto de derramarse, sus orbes celestes eternamente rojos ¿Qué le ocurría?-¡¿PORQUE NO MUERO YA?!- sin más saco una kunai ("enserio estaba lista para romper el hilo de su vida")- ("esperen, pero… ¿Qué vida? … si él era su vida y ya no está")

Solo esa vena la separaba de la ¿verdad?, lo haría, paso su brazo izquierdo, lleno de cortada sin éxito, las observo con suma pena de sí misma.

-Estás loca ¿lo sabias?-

-¿Qui-quién es?- pregunto yamanaka,- ¿el bosque?- ¿era idiota o que? Más que claro que el boque no tenía la facilidad de hablar definitivamente loca.

-No lo harás… ¿o sí? …Ino-dijo lo más parecido a la oscuridad.

-(" Esa voz!... No! El no!")-.

-A nadie le harás bien si la cortas-dijo fríamente- a muchos les dolería tu muerte… más los que te aman-Sin más salió de su escondite- hasta a mí-.

-Sa-Sas…

.

.

.

.

**Hola! Mis amores, pues este el ultimo drabble, espero les haya gustado estas ideas, subiré el one shot, pues para que lo lean y se sientan a gusto, en verdad yo también amo cuando dejan a sakura, sin más me despido.**

**Bye, bye**

**Ale-San**


End file.
